Refrigerators with a bottom freezer have become popular in recent years. For many years, the typical refrigerator included a top mounted freezer. Later, side by side refrigerator and freezer combinations became popular. Since the freezer is not accessed as often as the refrigerator, some people are preferring the new bottom mount freezers, which minimizes need to bend over to reach items in the lower freezer portion of the unit. However, ice dispensers which are commonly found on the freezer door on side by side refrigerators have not been provided on the bottom mount refrigerators due to the lower position of the freezer.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice dispenser in the door of a refrigerator having a bottom mount freezer.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice dispenser which carries ice cubes from a bottom mount freezer upwardly to an ice bucket in the refrigerator chamber.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the method of dispensing ice from the door of a refrigerator having a bottom mount freezer.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an ice dispenser for a refrigerator bottom mount freezer which is economical to manufacture, and durable and effective in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.